Das Gefühl 'Wärme'
by Argendriel
Summary: Eine vielleicht etwas poetischexperimentell anmutende sehr kurze Geschichte. Enthält Spoiler für das Ende von God Child Count Cain. Nicht direkt fluff, aber angst ist recht abgemildert.


Eine vielleicht etwas poetisch/experimentell anmutende sehr kurze Geschichte.

Disclaimer: Count Cain/God Child gehört nicht mir. Himmel, wenn ich so malen könnte bräuchte ich mir keine Gedanken zu machen. Ich mache auch kein Geld damit. Leider, ich könnt's gebrauchen.

Pairing: Riff/Cain

POV: Riff und Cain einzeln.

Warnings: STARKE SPOILER FÜR DAS ENDE VON COUNT CAIN/GOD CHILD!!!; Angst, nicht direkt fluff, aber angst ist recht abgemildert. Death

Genre: Drama

Musik: Ich habe No Holly For Miss Quinn von Enya auf Dauerschleife gehört.

Widmung: Nanael

* * *

Das Gefühl ‚Wärme'

* * *

Falls die hinabstürzenden Steinbrocken ein Geräusch machen hört er es nicht.

Falls die hernieder regnenden Glasscherben schneiden spürt er es nicht.

Falls sein eigener Körper zerfällt kümmert es ihn nicht.

Falls es eine Welt gibt, die sich trotz allem weiterdreht weiß er es nicht.

Das Einzige was er hört ist ein leiser Herzschlag unter seinen Händen.

Das Einzige was er spürt ist weiches Haar an seiner Wange.

Das Einzige was ihn kümmert ist das Beschützen des zarten Wesens in seinen Armen.

Das Einzige was es zu wissen gilt ist, dass sie nichts mehr trennen kann.

Mit seinem Hörsinn verebbt auch der Herzschlag. Er möchte darüber traurig sein, doch er weiß, dass er alles getan hat was er konnte. Er ahnt, dass niemand etwas an dem Ende hätte ändern können.

Es ist ein sonderbares Gefühl, wie sich das Gewebe seines Körpers zurückbildet, nicht unangenehm. Er bedauert einzig, dass mit dem Gewebe, den Zellen auch die Nervenstränge schwinden und er die seidigen Haarsträhnen nicht mehr spüren kann.

Er ist sich bewusst, dass er nur noch einen Körper davor schützt, von Scherben zerschnitten und von Steinen zermalmt zu werden. Alles an seinem Herrn war perfekt, selbst seine verhassten Narben, denn sie waren ein Teil von ihm, und sein Wesen erfüllte alles an ihm mit Schönheit. Der Tod sollte ihm diese Schönheit nicht nehmen.

Mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde- jede einzelne tropft dahin wie goldener Sirup- bemerkt er, dass sein Gehirn aufhört zu funktionieren. Sein letzter bewusster Gedanke ist, dass der Tod nicht kalt ist. Er ist warm. Bald besteht er nur noch aus Gefühl, Ahnung, Intuition. Es ist ein Gefühl, dass ihn wärmt. Es brennt wie eine helle Fackel und ist das letzte, das verlischt als sein Herz zu Staub zerfällt.

Möglicherweise gibt es einen Himmel, möglicherweise gibt es eine Hölle.

Er hält sich nicht mit Überlegungen auf, wohin ihn sein Weg führen wird. Es ist ihm gleichgültig, so lange es derselbe Weg ist, den das Wesen, das seinen Körper schützt beschreiten wird.

Er kann nicht anders, als sich selbst für seinen Egoismus zu schelten. Er lässt viele zurück, die um ihn trauern werden. In Gedanken entschuldigt er sich reumütig bei seiner Schwester, weniger weil er sie alleine lässt sondern viel mehr, weil er trotz allem nicht bereit ist, seine Entscheidung zu bereuen.

Er spürt wie das Gift langsam seine Atmung lähmt.

Er spürt, wie der Körper der ihn umschlungen hält an Substanz verliert.

Er spürt die Müdigkeit, die von ihm Besitz ergreift weil seine Lungen nicht mehr genügend Sauerstoff in den Körper leiten können.

Er spürt wie er langsam stirbt.

Und es erfüllt ihn nicht mit Angst.

Ihm ist warm obwohl er weiß, dass der zerfallende Körper hinter ihm keine Wärme mehr spenden kann.

Ihm ist warm, obwohl er weiß, dass der nahende Tod seinen Körper frösteln lässt.

Er weiß, dass die Wärme in seiner Seele ist und einen Namen hat, den er nicht nennen will weil das einfache Wort zu unbedeutend ist, um der Wirklichkeit angemessen zu sein.

Lächelnd legt er seinen Kopf auf eine Schulter die nur mehr aus Knochen besteht.

Dann verschließt er auf ewig seine Augen vor der Welt, die sie nun nie mehr von einander trennen kann.

Einer der Körper ist längst erkaltet und der andere fast gänzlich zu Staub zerfallen. Niemand bemerkte jemals die beiden Lichter, die schon lange an einen anderen Ort gegangen waren um gemeinsam zu brennen.

Bis sie vielleicht eines Tages ausgelöscht würden, nur um an einem anderen Platz zu einer anderen Zeit in der Welt neu entzündet zu werden.

* * *

Das Ende mag vielleicht etwas kitschig sein, aber es brauchte einen Endsatz.

Ich bitte sehr um Kommentare.


End file.
